This invention relates generally to cutter inserts and more particularly to cutter blades adapted to be clamped to and located edgewise on a supporting platform by means of a conically headed screw extending through a center aperture in the insert and acting during final tightening of the screw to force the insert to abut against the walls of the platform.
Cutting inserts are well known in the art and have taken many shapes and forms as described in many publications and patents, two of which are U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,526, issued Nov. 28, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,876, issued Oct. 3, 1972 both in the name of the present inventor. These cutter inserts are designed for use with milling tools and the like which rotate about an axis so as to provide the desired cutting operation.
The natural tendency of the chip in the cutting process is to remain intact from the point of contact at the insert cutting point to the depth of cut line on the piece part. When curvatures are involved at the cutting point, the tendency is for the chip to distort itself to the center of convergence of the radius. If the chip remains intact at its full contact length along the rake face of the insert, it necessarily would distort the whole chip to conformity. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to split the chips so that the portion of the chip along the rake face can move up that face without interference and that portion of the chip in the immediate area of the radius can take its natural path to the chip pocket storage area.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a cutter insert which includes chip splitting capabilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cutter insert composed of a larger and a longer insert in order to obtain greater depth.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cutter insert having a geometry which reduces the pressure on the insert and associated securing means and thus prolongs the life of the equipment.
These and other objects of the invention will become obvious from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.